


As The Wind Blows Through My Fingers

by strangestolive



Series: Cute x3 [7]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestolive/pseuds/strangestolive
Summary: Eddie wants to get high and Richie knows the perfect way to do it.(mentions of smoking weed and having sex)





	As The Wind Blows Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> well this was an endeavour! this was my first time writing anything remotely explicit so go easy on me!! 
> 
> shoutout to Noah for having a shotgunning kink and asking me to write this!   
> Title is from Holding Roses by Twin Peaks!

“What does that feel like?” Eddie asked Richie. They were outside of Richie’s house on his back patio talking idly as the summer sun was starting to set.

Richie’s parents had gone away for the weekend to visit a distant family member, allowing Richie to stay home by himself which meant Eddie staying over too. They had just finished their first year of university and they were back home for the summer. Eddie was laid back on a lounge chair while Richie sat across from him perched up on the patio’s railing, his long legs dangling off in front of him.

“What, this?” Richie asked as he held up his cigarette. Eddie nodded to confirm. “Doesn’t really feel like anything.” Richie shrugged. “Just kind of eases me, I guess.”

Eddie nodded his head. Richie had started smoking back at the start of high school and the habit hadn’t kicked. Eddie wished that his boyfriend didn’t smoke those horrible _cancer sticks_ but he couldn’t really stop him.

What he didn’t hate so much were the joints that Richie would smoke from time to time. He had only started doing it the past year, Beverly had gotten some from her roommate and shared it with Richie at a party. Naturally, it was only downhill from there. He had started smoking it instead of drinking alcohol and frankly Eddie enjoyed the high version of Richie.

“What does the other stuff feel like?” Eddie asked this time.

“Weed?” Richie replied. Once again Eddie nodded to confirm. “It’s nice like a whole other type of experience. Fuzzy but in a light way.” Richie explained.

Eddie’s face scrunched up in confusion. “That makes no sense.”

“Guess you’ll have to give it a try then.” Richie suggested with a smirk.

Eddie opened his mouth to protest but closed it quickly. He didn’t hate the idea. After learning that he didn’t actually have asthma and that all the other pills were fake too, he had found himself wondering every time he watched Richie pull out a cigarette. The only thing that was stopping him was the fact that he didn’t want to get lung cancer and die young. But getting high was different, or so he had learned. It didn’t kill in the way that tobacco did and that was what made Eddie all the more intrigued.

“Okay sure.” Eddie stated. He wanted to try getting high and trying it with Richie first made the most sense. He trusted him.

Richie coughed, startled as he was taking a drag. “Wait actually?” He questioned.

Eddie nodded his head. “Yeah I want to get high.” He announced.

Richie put out his cigarette on the ledge he was sitting on before hopping down. “Sure, yeah.” He said, allowing the thought to settle in his mind. “Hold on a minute.” Richie opened the door into his kitchen and disappeared.

Eddie stayed put where he sat assuming that Richie was leaving to get whatever it was that they needed for Eddie to get high. Eddie started to think some more about how it was going feel and if he was going to like it at all. Luckily Richie returned before he could think about it too much and change his mind.

Eddie moved his legs, crossing them and sitting forward in the chair so Richie could sit in front of him. He held a little plastic baggie in one hand and a small red pipe in the other.

“I don’t have any more paper to roll one, but I do have this.” He held up the pipe for Eddie to see clearly. “It’s not much different really.” Eddie watched as Richie packed the small green pieces from the bag into the opening of the pipe. He raised it to his mouth and brought it towards his lips, holding it with his left hand. Richie picked up his lighter with his right hand and brought it closer to the pipe. “You just light it and then inhale basically, watch.”

Richie flicked the lighter and held the flame over the opening where the weed was exposed and inhaled deeply. Eddie watched as he did and noticed Richie tapping at the small hole on the side of the pipe as he went. He removed the pipe from his mouth, pausing before exhaling the smoke into the air above him. Eddie could smell it as the cloud disappeared into the air.

“Just like that.” Richie said. He held out both objects for Eddie to take. “You try!”

Eddie looked at him with nervous eyes before carefully taking them from his hands. “So, I just…” Eddie asked as me fumbled with the pipe.

Richie showed him where to place his fingers and brought it up to his mouth for him. “Just put your mouth on it and when you light it remember to tap and inhale as it burns.” He explained.

Eddie did as Richie told and inhaled deeply as he went. It all felt okay as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. He held the smoke inside for a moment like Richie had done before opening his mouth to exhale. As he tried to release the smoke, his lungs had other plans and Eddie started to cough. He frantically handed back the pipe to Richie as he looked around for the water he had brought outside earlier.

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” Richie said to Eddie as he coughed and gently rubbed his back. It took a few moments before Eddie had stopped coughing and was breathing normal again.

“Did I do it wrong?” Eddie asked as he took another sip of his water.

Richie lifted the pipe up to his mouth to take a hit for himself. He exhaled the smoke as he shook his head in response. “You probably just held it for too long since it’s your first try. Go again.” He handed it all over to Eddie again.

Eddie took the pipe with confidence, determined for it to work this time. He repeated what he did before, lighting, inhaling, tapping, and holding it all once again. He exhaled earlier this time, but the smoke still warranted another coughing fit.

Eddie drank more water before speaking. “Maybe smoking isn’t for me.” He suggested. “Is there another way I could get high?” He asked Richie.

“Well I mean some people eat weed brownies to get high.” He shrugged.

Eating something to get high? Eddie had heard of edibles before and it was an idea he could get behind. Getting high and being able to eat dessert at the same time sounded like fun to Eddie. “Do you have any of those?” He asked Richie hopefully.

Richie shook his head. “Unfortunately, not.” Richie watched as the hopeful expression fell from his boyfriend’s face. Eddie wanted to try being high and Richie was going to make it happen for him one way or another. “I have an idea!” Richie said excitedly.

“What is it?” Eddie asked quizzically.

“You’ll see.” Richie replied. He lifted the pipe up again taking a hit and held the smoke in his mouth.

Eddie watched as he leaned forwards until their noses were almost touching before letting his eyes close. Richie lifted his hand up to run his thumb along Eddie’s bottom lip, signaling for him to part them. Eddie opened his mouth and Richie leaned in closer, blowing the smoke into his mouth for Eddie to inhale. Eddie breathed in and this time he didn’t cough.

“How’d that feel?” Richie asked him. Eddie looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled.

“Do it again.” He requested, and Richie gave him a smirk before obliging.

Richie took another hit and this time he slipped his lips onto Eddie’s just as he exhaled into him. Eddie let out a small groan as he breathed him in before pressing into the kiss. Eddie could already feel the high creeping onto him and he felt good. The two repeated the process a few more times before the pipe was empty and Eddie felt like he was floating.

“We should do this more often!” Eddie giggled as Richie traced patterns on his thigh. “Rich stop, that tickles!” He squirmed as he tried to move his leg away, but his reflexes were too slow.

Richie reached forward and grabbed both of Eddie’s thighs and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping Eddie’s legs around his waist. “But your laugh is too adorable, my dear Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie cooed as he rubbed his fingers against him again. Richie leaned his head down to connect his lips with Eddie’s jaw, placing kisses along it.

Eddie giggled again. “Richie! Quit tickling me!” He called out and he playfully tapped his hands against his back.

“How about this, does this tickle?” Richie asked before opening his lips and sucking lightly on Eddie’s neck. The action elicited a small moan from the other boy and Richie hummed with satisfaction.

Eddie gasped. “Yeah that tickles too.” He breathed out as his hands ran their way into Richie’s curls and held him in place as he lightly tugged on them. Eddie could feel Richie’s lips trailing down his neck, sucking softly as he went. “Richie.” Eddie gasped again as he found his way to his collarbone. Richie opened his mouth and Eddie could feel him biting onto him trying to leave a mark. “Richie!” Eddie practically moaned, and his eyes shot open as he remembered that they were still outside.

Richie removed his lips from Eddie’s body, so he could meet his eyes. “Yeah Eds?” Eddie couldn’t find the words he was trying to say with his mind still foggy and his heart racing. Eddie knew that he wanted more from Richie right now but not while outside in his backyard where the neighbors could see. He looked at Richie longingly and hoped that he could read the message behind his eyes. “Do you want to?” Richie whispered, and Eddie was nodding his head quickly.

Richie reached around Eddie’s legs and grabbed onto his ass to hold him in place and he stood up from the lawn chair. He carried Eddie inside and up the stairs to his bed room. He kicked the door closed behind him before lowering Eddie onto the bed below him. Richie pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the ground before climbing over Eddie. His lips quickly found the other boys and Eddie let him in easily, their tongues invading each other’s mouths. Eddie’s hands reached up into Richie’s hair and he tugged him down, pulling Richie in as close as possible. Richie’s arms were weak from holding himself up and he found his body rubbing against Eddie’s as he slowly lowered himself down.

The friction made Eddie moan. “Richie.” His name slipped from Eddie’s lips and Richie’s mind went wild.

“You gotta tell me what you want baby.” Richie replied as he grinded against Eddie again.

“I want you,” Eddie gasped out, “I need you Rich.” Richie kissed him deeply before pulling away.

“Are you sure?” He asked him as he let his hand run up under Eddie’s shirt feeling the warm skin beneath.

Eddie nodded his head. He could feel the heat beginning to pool in his stomach. “Yes, please Richie.” He begged and that was all Richie needed to hear. He grabbed the hem of Eddie’s shirt and carefully pulled it up over his head before throwing it away from them. He lowered him back down as he placed kisses down Eddie’s torso, stopping to suck a few marks just below his ribcage. He gasped as he felt Richie’s cool teeth nipping at his skin. Eddie’s breathing had grown heavier with every inch Richie moved down. Richie loved teasing him like this, trailing his lips around everywhere before finally getting where Eddie wanted him most.

Richie sucked a mark onto Eddie’s hipbone before hooking his thumbs into Eddie’s shorts and pulling them off along with his boxers leaving him fully exposed. Eddie kicked off the pants from his ankles and Richie quickly removed his own too. He pulled himself back up over Eddie and slotted their lips together. He snaked his hand down between them and wrapped his fingers over Eddie’s cock and started stroking lightly. He rolled his thumb over Eddie’s slit and he moaned into Richie’s mouth.

“Come on, please Richie.” He begged, and Richie smiled before letting go of him. Richie reached over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer. His hand fished around for the bottle of lube and the condoms that he kept inside. He pulled them out and pushed the drawer closed before sitting back on his heels in front of Eddie.

Richie watched as Eddie’s chest moved up and down in anticipation. He opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his hands and warmed it up with his fingers.

“You look so good for me, Eds.” Richie said as he leaned forward, parting Eddie’s thighs so he could reach down to him. He circled his index finger around Eddie’s hole before gently slipping it inside. Eddie moaned at the sensation. “You’re so good for me, Eddie.” Richie coaxed, and he moved his finger around before slowly adding a second.

Richie watched as Eddie scrunched up his face and he grabbed the sheets into his fists. Richie leaned forward and kissed Eddie as he scissored him open, curling his fingers inside of Eddie just how he knew he liked it. Eddie squirmed at the feeling and moved his hips, lowering himself onto Richie’s fingers.

“Rich, I’m ready.” Eddie gasped. Richie removed himself from him and reached for the condom before unwrapping it and sliding it onto himself. He poured some more lube into his hands and coated himself with it, giving himself a few pumps before positioning himself over Eddie. Richie lined himself up and slowly pushed into Eddie until there was nothing left. Both of them were breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together. Eddie tilted his head up to pull Richie in for a kiss until he was ready. He gave him a small nod and Richie started to move, pulling himself almost all the way out before pushing himself back in.

After hearing the sounds of pleasure Eddie was letting out, Richie picked up his speed and thrusted into Eddie with all he had. “You feel so nice, Eddie.” Richie whispered. “So perfect for me baby.”

“Fuck Richie, harder.” Eddie called out and Richie kept going until Eddie cried out as he hit the right spot. He didn’t know if it was the feeling of Richie inside of him or the lingering high from smoking, but Eddie felt like he was floating, as if he was on cloud nine. Eddie’s hands tugged on Richie’s hair and Richie could feel himself getting close. “I’m almost-” Eddie breathed out as he kicked Richie’s neck.

Richie nodded and reached between them, wrapping himself around Eddie, pumping him in time with his thrusts and Eddie’s head fell back against the pillow. “Rich, please. I need-“ Eddie said between breaths. Richie being inside of him and wrapped around his cock was all too much. He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“It’s okay, baby.” Richie said. “I’ve got you.” Richie’s confirmation had Eddie’s head spinning. It only took a few more thrusts before Eddie was coming between them, spilling over Richie’s hand and stomach. Richie kept going as Eddie came down.

“Come on Rich.” Eddie encouraged him. He tugged on his hair as he attached his lips to Richie’s neck, sucking a mark onto him before he finally let go and finished himself. Richie cried out before pulling out of Eddie and falling onto the bed next to him. He let himself catch his breath before tying off the condom and throwing it out.

“Fuck.” Richie stated. He reached out to Eddie who was lying beside him and pulled him close.

“That was great.” Eddie confirmed, and Richie gave him a small kiss that was full of love. “You should get me high more often.” Eddie laughed with his head still floating.

“I’m all for that idea, baby.” Richie replied with a smile. He reached his arms around Eddie and held him close as he traced his fingers along his spine.

“Richie,” Eddie warned as he tried to let sleep take him over. “That tickles.”

Richie smirked as he kept tracing shapes. “Yeah? You know what else tickles?” He joked.

“Shut up, doofus.” Eddie mumbled with a smile.

Richie smiled back. “I love you too, Eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! send me some requests on my tumblr totaltozier!


End file.
